Pack
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: The first chapter is the intro- Kakashi had a pack mentality, and since becoming the hokage, he has felt out of touch with the ones most dear to him. Everyone wanted to be close to Sharigan Kakashi. But only she was chosen for the honour-
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the woods, far darker than she had expected when she had run from the sanctuary of her apartment an hour ago in an effort to escape the frightening person that she had found waiting for her to come home from school. The scary man in the white and blood red wolf mask, with the shocking gravity defying silver hair, the intense mis matched eyes, one dark blue and the other an eerie almost glowing red with little marks around the pupil.

She ran blindly through the bushes, desperately trying to to ditch him, her legs working much too hard to gain ground. Ground that his longer legs ate up too easily. She looked over her shoulder and saw the vaigue dark outline of his body as he tracked her through the bushes, and nearly paid for her mistake when she tripped over a large rotting tree branch and fell. She put her hands out to stop her fall and hit the ground with a tooth rattling thud. She yelped when she felt some jagged rocks cut into her palms and lay there on the ground shaking and whimpering for a moment before remembering that she was being chased.

She looked up and let out a frightened squeak when she saw the scary man standing over her. When had he caught up? She wondered in fear as she tracked his movements in the inky darkness and quickly rolled herself away from him when he bent down and reached out to grab her. She flipped herself and started running again and could swear that she heard a soft aggrieved sigh from the strange man before he started to follow her again while singing.

_What big eyes you have._

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._

_So just to see that you don't get chased,_

_I think I ought to walk with you a ways-_

He paused in mid step at least fifty feet behind her and cocked his head to the left and stood there listening to the sounds of the woods. She stumbled and fell again, drawing his attention back to her, his eyes flickering towards the place where she had fallen, she could feel the weight of his stare boring into her skull and tried to suppress the whimper threatening to escape her throat. Gods why was she the only kid in the village that was ever chased by crazy people? What great sin had she committed to deserve being hunted down like a dog?

"Are you done running now?" He called out in a velvety soft tone of voice. She gritted her teeth and blinked back tears of frustration as he closed in on her again. She felt rather than seen him stop right in front of her and reach for her again, his gloved fingers grazing her sweaty face, making her twitch as his fingers shifted through her hair, loosening her braid as he bent down just a bit further and reached up with his free hand and pulled off his mask.

This girl-

She was utterly terrified of him, not surprising since the last time she had seen him had been when she had been an infant, and he had been on guard duty for the first five months of her life, before he had gone out of the village on an extended mission. That had been almost ten years ago to the day. And now that he was finally back he had been surprised to learn that the infant child that he had played parent too for several months, had grown up to be the fine, frightened looking child before him now.

"Did you hurt you're hands badly?" He asked gently as he took one of her small wrists in his free hand and examined it in the darkness as she looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. He ignored the painful feeling that he got from that look and brushed his thumb across a thin blood red scratch on the hell of her hand. She twitched and hissed as she tried to pull her hand free of his grasp, but he refused to let go for a moment, feeling the need to be totally sure that the wounds were superficial.

After all, this girl was the few females that would soon enter into his precious pack and become a member of his family. Though she was still too young to understand or realise what being a member of his pack would mean for her. Still, he had gone to see her tonight to make her an offer and he had no intentions of letting her refuse.

He examined her other hand then let her go, though he kept a light grip on her hair for obvious reasons. Because if he let her go completely she would run from him again and he needed to leave his mark on her with as little damage to her as possible. She sobbed and brought her knees to her chest and looked at him with those wide frightened eyes as he reached up and pulled down the black half mask that he always wore under his Anbu mask and then put one hand on one of her legs and pushed her leg out of the way and laid her onto her back on the ground. The girl trembled and bit her bottom lip and whimpered.

He wanted to assure her that he was'nt going to hurt her-but even he knew that it would technically be a lie, marking another person was painful, though the pain lasted only a short time before dying down into a dull ache, but once it was done he would'nt have to worry about anyone trying to hurt her any more because the others in his pack would help him watch and take care of her. But he knew that no matter what he said or did at this point, she would always expect the worse.

He leaned over her and ran his finger tips along her jugular, she twitched and let him tip her head back and bare her throat to him. He used the tip of his tongue to lick a trail along the small area of skin that he was planning to mark.

Naru's eyes got impossibly wider and she let out an ear splitting scream that took him by surprise since he yelped loudly and quickly had to choose between his hearing and letting the child escape. He chose to not let her escape and gritted his teeth until she ran out of air and then growled in irritation and slapped a hand over her mouth before she could get another breath and shook his head in an effort to stop the ringing. Dear god, it felt like his ears were bleeding! "You're definitely your father's daughter." He muttered darkly, there had only been one person in his life that he had ever had sneak up on him and scream in his ear like _this _just for fun, and that was Naru's father.

The late Fourth Hokage.

Naru tried to pry his hand off of her mouth and let out several soft pathetic sounding squeaky sobs and he sighed. Trying to reason with her wouldn't help him any in her current state of mind, she was simply too frightened of him to be very logical, yet he wished he could reason with her, and maybe calm her down a bit. He understood that he was frightening her; but couldn't she at least give him the benefit of the doubt?

She scratched at his arm and struggled in an effort to free herself and he pushed back the feelings of guilt that he felt for frightening her so much and struck quickly (he was starting to think that he was killing her since her struggles were getting weaker and weaker) His sharp fang like teeth piercing the skin of her throat as he forced some of his chakra into her small body then sat back and removed his hand from her mouth and let his chakra seep into her muscles and tissues.

Naru screamed as her body spasmed and an intense burning sensation rippled down her spine. _What-_ What had he done to her? Had he used some sort of poison on her? She wondered in a panic as it suddenly became a bit difficult to breath and she turned over onto her side facing away from him and gripped the grass in her small hands and tried to drag herself away from him.

He reached out and absent mindedly grasped her ankle and dragged her back towards him, if he lost her now, he would have difficulty finding her again. At least until his chakra had completely circulated through her body and soaked in to her blood and established a bond that he could use to track her from now on. So that he could keep an eye on her and make sure that she was always safe.

It took the better part of an hour, but finally after sitting there for so long watching Naru writhe in pain and listening to her cry, he could finally feel the small slivers of heat that he was familiar with when establishing a bond with another person and Naru finally slipped into unconsciousness. Reaching out he rubbed his finger tips across her forehead, gently wiping away some of the sweat before he gently scooped the girl up in his arms and cuddled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Naru. But someday you'll understand why it was necessary." He said gently as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. The girl didn't respond, not that he expected her too after how much pain she had been in but he had still said the words because he felt he had too, even if she couldn't hear him.

He'd meant every single word. He _was _sorry for hurting her. But it was _necessary_.

Hopefully one day she would understand that and forgive him.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Well, there was the intro.

The next chapter starts after a time skip of six years.

Meaning that the stroy will actually pick up several months after the end of the great shinobi war. Tsunade has stepped down, and Kakashi was made Hokage again after rejoining the Anbu ranks.

Sakura is a med nin working at the hospital and Naru has taken Iruka's place at the mission desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later-

Naru looked down at the pieces of toilet paper with hand writing scrawled on them and felt her eye twitch a little bit. _What the-_ She looked up at the Anbu standing in front of her and had to suppress the urge to bare her teeth and yank the bastard across the desk and beat his head against the nearest smooth surface that she could find. But instead she simply looked at the blood spattered man and forced herself to smile as he turned and started to walk away.

Started to-being the main words. However he didn't get far because she stood up and reached across the desk and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled just a little bit stopping him dead in his tracks, stupidly thinking of nothing aside from the fact that he was going to have to do the report again or it might cause problems for Kakashi once he came back from his latest mission. Never realising that the Anbu was itching for a fight, or that the men clad in black across the room waiting, were part of his unit and that they were suddenly staring at her with an unnatural amount of interest as she realised what she had done and let go of the Anbu's hair and hastily apologised for grabbing him like that as he turned his head to look at her coldly.

His teeth peeled back from his teeth in a silent snarl behind his snarling wolf mask and let his killing intent flare a little bit.

Naru paled a little and coughed nervously and looked away from him, wondering if anyone could blame her if she decided to move to Sauna out of the blue. The look that the Anbu was giving her was making her nervous. His eyes were just so cold, that it seemed to suck the light and warmth out of the room around her. "Uh...sorry about that, I know that you've worked hard on this, and that you're probably tired but I can't hand this in to the Hokage like this-" She said as she dug out some blank pieces of paper and stapled them to a form and picked up a pen and pressed the papers against his chest, dead center over his heart and smiled up at him. "Please just humor me and do it again..."

The Anbu was quiet, she sounded like she was trying to pick a fight with him. And he wasn't in the mood to deal with her after how badly his mission had gone so he growled at her and snapped. "Do it yourself, brat." He wasn't sure why exactly he had snapped at her, he just knew that he felt raw from losing two of his team mates and hadn't liked having to collect their dog tags and bringing them back to the village so that they could be laid to rest.

Nor was he entirely sure why he was lashing out at her for just trying to do her job, but he had and was, and he would not feel guilty about it as long as he was standing there covered in blood. He had shit to do, thank you very much. Again he turned to leave and again she reached out and grabbed him, this time hooking her fingers in the back of his shirt collar causing him to feel pulled a little off balance. Once again he turned to glare at her, this time anger and outrage surging through his system.

The cheeky little brat! Just who the hell did she think she was, grabbing him by his shirt collar as if he were a child or something? He was the goddamn Hokage!

True, that she might not realise who she was pulling on, he was sort of hiding his appearance with a transformation jutsu for the time being since no one knew that he was an Anbu again aside from his team. But that was still no excuse for her actions. Again she quickly retracted her hand and looked a little nervous, and rightly so in his opinion since he was sorely tempted to stalk her around the village just to scare her a little bit.

But he knew that that was pointless since she wasn't the same small child that he had once frightened so many years ago. No, she had grown up to be the fierce, and spirited young woman that had become a great hero to the village during it's time of need. The person who had stopped Pein, and Sauske and even Madara Uchiha and ended the last great war in just a few months. And while he was proud of her and everything that she had accomplished, he was still _not_ in his normal mind set, and would likely retaliate against her as soon as he was out of here.

"Please redo the report Anbu-san." Naru said firmly and he made an irritated sound and looked over at his team and used his hand to subtly sign out an order.

_Burn down her apartment. _

As he took the papers and pen from her and gave her a dirty look from behind his wolf mask. And once that was done he was going to harass her like crazy. Both as himself and as his Anbu persona.

He chuckled in amusement and walked across the room to his team, and handed Panther the papers and the pen, Panther took the stuff and gave him a 'you dirty bastard' look and sighed. Resigning himself to his new job of rewriting the crappy mission report. As Wolf grabbed three of the others, Tiger, Bear and Crow and dragged them over to the far corner of the room and gave them the order to go to Naru's apartment and destroy it then to go to each of her friends and tell them not to let her stay with them.

He wanted her to have _no where_ else to go but strait to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mighto Gai was not a very happy camper as he walked down the halls towards Kakashi's office, tugging at the tight collar of his shirt and wondering for like the millionth time how Kakashi managed to breath in this get up. He had been posing as Kakashi for the past month while the copy nin had been off in another country securing peace treaties, and killing rogue nin that might pose a threat to those treaties.

And he had been doing his fair share to see that things ran smoothly from the village. Although he had had several close calls with giving himself away as a fake 'Kakashi' to the Anbu and such, he had some how managed to do what Kakashi had asked of him and had also managed to keep in mind that for the time being he was the _copy nin _and as such there were certain things that he could and could not do and say.

Hanging out with his precious former students had been a no-no. Spouting things like 'fires of youth' and 'hip and cool' had also been out since Kakashi didn't speak in such a way so naturally he felt trapped and annoyed and a mite angry. "Kakashi had better come back soon or I swear I'll-" Gai muttered under his breath as he entered the office and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kakashi's voice from some where behind him.

"You'll what Gai?"

Gai turned and looked at the copy nin as the office door closed and couldn't help the look of fury on his face. He had been stuck in the damn office for a month. A month! With nothing but paper work and meetings, and...

What if his former students had needed him? What if Lee had needed him? What if they had been out on a mission and had needed him to back them up? He wanted to yell at the copy nin as the man towel dried his silver hair, obviously the man had just got back from his mission outside of the village, what other reason would the nin have to walk around half naked and without his mask? Gai stared at him hard and contemplated throwing a fit, but instead he just stripped off the white silk Kage robe and his disguise and threw the robe down on the desk and glared at the copy nin and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How was you're mission?" Gai asked with a sniff as he studied his finger nails for a second as Kakashi moved away from the door and walked over tot he desk and slapped down a set of dog tags down onto the desk surface then looked at Gai.

Gai picked up the tags and looked at the names and sighed then looked at Kakashi again. "Fuck, that sucks, Kashi." He said softly, Kakashi nodded his head and walked around the desk and sat down in his seat and sighed tiredly. Of course it sucked. Losing friends was never easy, especially when you had worked closely with them for the past eight years or so.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said softly. Gai was right, it did suck. Now he had to go to the trouble of replacing people who in his book were irreplaceable. "So how were things here in the village?" Kakashi finally asked after a second or so. Gai looked uncomfortable for a second, wondering just what he could tell Kakashi without upsetting him further. Kakashi noted the uncomfortable look on Gai's face and sighed.

Jesus Christ, had things really been that bad here while he had been away? "Gai I've already ordered for Naru's apartment to be razed to the ground-" Gai gaped at him in obvious horror. "Please don't make me add _you're _home to the list of places destroyed today." Kakashi said softly as Gai continued to gape at him before finally asking weakly.

"Why in gods name would you burn down Naru's home?" Naru's apartment was like the only actual possession that Naru had that was actually honest to god hers! Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. To be perfectly honest now that he really thought about it, he had no real idea why he had ordered her place burned down. One one hand-he was apparently an _unbelievable_bastard. And on the other hand-Yay, Naru was coming to stay with him! As soon as that thought hit him he had to beat back the irrational impulse to purr.

_Naru. _

_His _precious Naru was one of the most important people in his pack, mainly because he felt so much for her. Even though he was an evil son of a bitch and picked on her endlessly for no real reason. He couldn't seem to get past the weird need to pull on her hair, or bump himself against her, or push her down and laugh at her when she swore bloody vengeance. He knew that he sometimes closely resembled a child on the play ground, picking on the girl that he had a crush on, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself from doing such things.

Immature as it may be, it was also the most fun he had had in years. He'd taken to picking on his men when he had been out of the village on his month long mission, simply because he hadn't been able to pick on Naru. "Well?" Gai asked, as he glared down at his rival in irritation. Why did Kakashi seem so distracted? Was he finally starting to feel guilty about what he had done to Naru? He studied the silver haired man's expression and felt a little disappointed when he didn't see any traces of guilt at all.

If anything Kakashi looked like he was planning something. something that he was going to enjoy thoroughly. "What are you planning to do Kakashi?" Gai asked stupidly, Kakashi blinked and looked at him, a small devious smile curving his sensual lips.

"Not much. I just want to make up for lost time." Kakashi said smoothly as he ran his fingers through his silver hair to comb out some of the tangles. By his estimate Naru should be making her way to the tower in an hour, meaning that she was currently finding out that her apartment was going up in flames. _I wonder how she's taking the news..._

_(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

_Naru stared up at the orange, red flames in shock and horror, the two blastic bags full of food slipping from her numbed fingers as she watched the flames swallow up the only home that she had ever known as several people came running up to her. "Naru!" She jumped a little bit and turned to look at the person who had called her name and blinked back tears as she stared at Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Ino, Kiba and Genma. _

_Kotetsu and Radiou appeared a second or so later followed by Ebisu and Anko. "Naru, are you okay?" Kotetsu asked as he came to a stop just about a foot or so from her._

_"We saw the flames and came running." Anko said as she reached out and wrapped her arms around the village hero and gave the girl a hug. _

_"Naru, are you hurt?" Genma asked as Anko finally let go of her._

_"Who could have done this?" Shino growled._

_"What a terrible thing to happen?" Lee said in horror. _

_"Naru do you need anything? Do you need to sit down?" Ebisu asked as he moved forward and grasped the blond's elbow, Genma mirrored his action when she started to weave where she stood, afraid that she might collapse. _

_Naru didn't respond. She just hung her head and stared blankly at the ground. _

_Who would do such a thing? _

_"Naru? Naru?" _

_"Answer us!" _

_"Your scaring us-" Someone said as Naru's vision blurred and she simply let herself go, her knees buckled and she was only vaiguely aware of Genma and Ebisu both swearing as they tried to hold her up before everything went dark and Genma yelled. _

_"Ino, get someone quick!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi walked down the halls of the village hospital feeling none too pleased with himself at the moment. And for good reason. Not only had he indirectly hurt a member of his pack, he had also caused her to collapse and be taken to the hospital.

To say that he was feeling guilty right now would be an understatment. He was beyond feeling guilty.

He was grieving.

He was grieving as if the girl were dead or something, even though he knew that she wasn't, even though he had just spoken with Sakura about Naru's health and posted Tenzou and Sai at her door to protect her. He was still grieving over the fact that he had hurt her so damn badly. He walked to her room an stopped just outside and looked at Tenzou then Sai, wondering if maybe they could help him figure out why he had done it. He opened his mouth to ask, then abruptly shut it again.

One look from Tenzou stopped him cold. That look said many things.

_You're my village leader. _

_You're my pack brother. _

_You're one of the most respected men in the whole fucking world._

That look also said_, I'm pissed at you for singling out Naru. You're no better than the assholes that used to torment her as a child_. Kakashi sighed and nodded his head. He knew exactly what Tenzou meant even without being told. The man my work for him but he sure as shit didn't respect him right now. Kakashi's reaction to this fact was more than a little uncalled for when he bared his teeth at the man and wrapped his fingers around his throat and hissed,

"I'll make it right." Tenzou gave him an curious look as if to say _Oh? How? _and Kakashi growled low in his throat and let him go then muttered.

"I just will. Now shut up." He opened the door and slipped inside and was greeted by Genma, Kotetsu and Radiou and sighed when they all gave him a death glare. _Them too, huh? _Kakashi thought warily as he stepped further into the room. His eyes focused on Naru, laying so pale and still in the bed. Her face looked much too pale to be very healthy, her mid back length ash blond hair had been braided by someone.

Her clothes had also been changed, in an effort to make her comfortable, and there were tear treks on her cheeks from where she had been crying in her sleep. "How is she?" Kakashi asked after several seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"How does she look, _Hokage-sama_?" Genma growled at him from his seat across the bed, his fingers gripping the arm rests so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"She looks-" Kakashi looked at her again and felt his heart ache in his chest. Heart breaking beautiful. That's how she looked to him. Odd, but he had never really noticed before just how beautiful she really was. But he couldn't tell Genma that or he might try and assassinate him for what he had done to her. Especially since he was still planing to harass her endlessly. He glanced away from her and looked at Genma who looked like he was about to jump on his back and beat the hell out of him and paused for a second to try and think of something other than how pretty Naru looked than said.

"Like she's been through hell."

"And who's fault is that? Hm, Hatake?" Genma snapped at him as he leaned forward in his seat a little bit. His angry dark eyes boring a hole through Kakashi's skull. Kakashi looked back down at Naru with a unreadable expression on his masked face. Genma glared at him a second or so longer before he made an irritated sound and sat back in his seat and continued to glare at the man. It was pointless to try and get Kakashi to admit his mistake right now since he seemed a mite concerned about something other than the current situation.

Kakashi reached out and brushed his finger tips along the curve of Naru's cheek and wiped away the tears, Genma tensed as he watched him, then gaped at him when he read the man's body language. He looked back at Kotetsu, and Radiou to see if they had noticed it too and the two nodded their heads and thinned their lips as they watched the man. It would seem that the alpha of their little pack had chosen his mate, though the man himself seemed unaware of his feelings.

Either that or he was crazy. Which no one would really doubt, if he was. But in that moment he looked like a man head over heels in love with the blond girl resting on the bed, his expression, while still unreadable had a softer almost tender look to it when he touched her. "You guys can go home for now. I'll sit with her for a while." Kakashi said after a minute or so more of silence.

Genma growled and leaned forward in his seat again, he wasn't leaving his precious baby sister with the love sick sociopath that had burned down her home! Kakashi was out of his fucking mind if he thought he would. "I'm not leaving until I know that she's going to be taken care of and she has place to stay." Genma snapped at him. Kakashi stiffened and turned his head to look at Genma, his expression savage, he had just issued an order goddammit, and he expected to be obeyed.

"She'll be staying with me from now on, now get the _fuck _out before I skin you alive." Kakashi growled at the three men, he'd had enough bullshit tonight and wanted to be alone with Naru for a little while. Why was that so damn hard to understand? He knew that the men weren't stupid. So then why were the fools still there, when any normal god fearing person would be running like hell?

"You're out of your mind if you think we'll leave Naru alone with you while she's defenseless, you dick."

Kakashi balled his hands into fists at his sides, his knuckles cracking as he slowly moved back away from Naru and moved around the bed, letting his chakra flair with killing intent, and noting with a touch of malicous glee how pale the three jounin got as they all moved as far from his reach as possible and ended up conered across the room next to the window with panicked expressions on their faces. "W-Wait! Kakashi, you can't kill us!" Kotetsu stuttered as he tried to pry the window open, but for some ungodly reason the damn piece of glass refused to move.

Kakashi gave them a chilling smile and move in just a bit closer, just because he was pissed at their insolence didn't mean that he was going to kill them. Not out right anyways. If he did, he'd be down three lap dogs that he fully intended to _torture _for their foolishness for the next few years. But that didn't mean that he couldn't frighten them witless, after all one didn't get to be the big dog just beause of strength and cunning alone.

_No_. It was all about _ruthlessness_ and _fear_.

That's what made a leader great, that and caring about his fellow comrades.

_All_of which were something that Kakashi _excelled_ at.

He started to reach for the three 'fools' as he had dubbed them in his mind when a soft moan cut through the red haze in his mind and he froze for a second as Naru stirred slightly in her bed and started to open her eyes.

What happened next was entirely an accident...or at least that's what Kakashi kept telling himself since he had panicked for some ungodly reason, he grabbed the three men and quickly opened the window and kicked them all out, forgetting that Naru's hospital room was on the fifth floor and it was a good five hundred drop to the ground below and slammed the window shut and quickly jumped into the chair that Genma had been seated in and tried to make himself look bored. But it was hard to do when his heart was pounding against his ribs as if it were trying to escape as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He gave her a wane smile as she pushed herself upright in bed and pressed her hand against her forehead, a dazed look on her pretty face as she looked around the white sterile looking room in confusion. "W-What? Kakashi-sensei what are- Why am I- God my head hurts..." Naru said softly as he got up out of the seat and moved to sit on the edge of her bed and gently grasped her wrist in his hand and pulled it away from her head and leaned down bit and touched his forehead to hers and frowned when he felt how hot her skin felt against his own.

"Naru, love, I do beleive that you have a really bad cold or something. You're running a high fever."_The fever coupled with the shock of losing her home must have been what had caused her to collapse. _Kakashi thought darkly as he pulled away from her a little bit and grabbed the plastic pitcher next to the bed and moved to stand up so that he could go get her some ice and water when she reached out and grabbed his wrist, a vast improvement compared to how she had grabbed him earlier, and stopped him cold.

"What happened?" She asked in a shaky tone that tied him up in knots inside. Who would have thought that the current village bad ass, rival only to himself and Sakura, could look so cute at that moment?

_I can't tell her that she pissed off my dark side. She'll hate me forever._

**_Then lie to her, just like you lie to everyone else._** The darker side of his mind hissed.

_I'd really rather not..._

**_Then she'll hate you-_**

_But on the other hand, lying to her might make her feel just a little safer-_

**_But she isn't safe with us. _**

Kakashi blinked as the realisation seeped into his mind and almost snarled. Naru was too safe with him! He wouldn't do anything that could really damage her. He wasn't that cruel!

**_No, you are'nt the cruel one... _**His darker side said in amusement. After all, Kakashi wasn't the cruel one at all.

But _Wolf _was. And he liked Naru _very_ much. So much that he often wondered if he might eat her alive...

Kakashi thought for a moment before settling on a lie to use and quickly told Naru, "We had a little bit of a terrorist attack, and you're apartment sort up ended up as collateral damage..."

"Was anyone hurt?" Naru asked gently as she let go of his wrist and threw off the bed covers and moved to stand up and go over to the window to check and make sure that the village was okay when Kakashi stopped her and pushed her back down on the bed.

"No one was hurt, Naru. Now just lay down and try to rest, you had a lot of people worried when you collapsed." He said sternly. Easily falling back into his role of Naru's former sensei. She looked up at him with teary eyes and he bristled slightly. _Dear god no! _Not the water works! Anything but that! He thought in a panic as he looked around for the call button so that he could call for a nurse. Maybe they could do something for Naru to calm her down.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Wolf rolled his eyes in exasperation. God Scarecrow could be stupid for such a smart guy. He thought darky as he called out, **_Let me out for a bit you fool! _**He'd stop Naru's tears.

Kakashi felt another, more violent feeling of panic rise up in his chest. _No! _He couldn't let Wolf out! Not after the bastard had burned Naru's home down. There was no telling what the son of a bitch might do to the girl if he was left alone with her for too long.

Wolf growled at him in irritation. Scarecrow's fears were a bit valid, but he was forgetting that Naru bore _their_ mark, and he couldn't harm her without harming himself, not something that he would put himself through anyways since he really liked the girl. He was a little bit of a sadist, and maybe a sociopath, but he wasn't a masochist.

Besides...

He'd been dying to spend some quality time with the tasty little blond. In fact-

He was looking forward to their time together.

Kakashi looked down at Naru and made a soft hushing sound as he set the pitcher aside and grasped both of her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face and pressed his forehead against hers again. "Hush sweet Naru, please don't cry-" He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. She sobbed, her entire body spasimed under him as she opened her eyes and looked at him through tired, pain filled eyes.

"B-But my home-" It was gone. An while she was happy that no one had gotten hurt, she was upset that she no longer had a home. She didn't want to live on the streets. But she didn't want to ask someone to take her in either, she didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Several more tears slipped down her face and she hiccuped, the ache in her skull became greater, it became unbearable and when she opened her eyes again she took a shuddering breath as her wide violet eyes met Kakashi's cold scarlet eye, his Sharigan activated, and she heard his voice speaking to her from a great distance.

_"Just sleep Naru. I'll take care of you." _

Her eyes closed and she felt the tension ease from her body and knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later-

Naru woke up feeling a bit better than she had before, her head didn't ache as much and he skin felt cooler. She looked around and frowned when she realised that she was in an unfamiliar room and sat up and looked around. What the hell? The room was three times as big as her bedroom at home at been. The walls were a nice cream color with dark royal blue trim, the bed that she was in was was a large four post queen size bed with royal blue and cream colored sheets and a matching quilt and pillow cases. The curtains hanging on the windows were blue, and there was a dresser against one wall and a lounge chair against the other wall, and next to it was a floor to ceiling size book shelf full of books and a small table with a lamp on it.

She blinked and started to crawl to the edge of the bed but froze when she heard someone walk up and speak to someone out side the room, and paled a little. Oh no, oh no, _oh no_, she didn't know where she was or who she was with. She didn't know what was going on at all, and that scared her. She looked around for a weapon or someplace to hide but it was too late. The bedroom door swung open and she made a funny little sound as Kakashi stepped through the door. He pulled the straw hat from his head and ran his fingers through his damp hair and blinked when he saw Naru sitting in he middle of his bed looking pale an a little bit shaken.

"Naru what-"

She slumped forward a little bit and took a shuddering breath as he quietly closed the door, dropped his hat somewhere and walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, the mattress dipping a little bit under his weight and drawing her attention to his face. "K-Kashi?"

He frowned and grasped her upper arm and pulled her closer to him and sat down and settled her in his lap and hugged her. He brushed her bags aside and touched his forehead against hers, checking her tempeture and sighed. She still had a fever, though it was'nt as high as it had been before. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly as he pulled away from her a little bit, feeling just a little nervous about his face being so close to hers.

"My head doesn't hurt as much..."

Kakashi made a soft humming sound as he ran his fingers through Naru's soft hair, combing it back from her face. Naru's eyes fluttered closed for a second and she tipped her head back, enjoying the feel of his finger nails lightly scraping across her scalp, making it tingle pleasantly before opening her eyes again and looking at him. He was staring at her with the most peculiar expression on his face. "Do you think you can stand to try eating something?" He asked after a second or so. She blinked and nodded her head.

Yeah, she could stand to eat, her stomach was cramping like crazy, in fact that was what had woken her up. She _was _hungry. "Do you have anything specific in mind? Soup or something?" Kakashi asked gently as he stood up, taking her with him. She made a squeaking sound and gripped his Kage robes in her hands and looked around as if she'd like nothing more than to squirm free of his grasp and run like hell.

Not that he could really blame her, she wasn't used to being in a strange environment. _Especially_ with him. She peeked up at his face nervously as he turned his body and walked over to the side of the bed and slipped one hand up to cup the back of her head under her hair and leaned over so that he was bent at the waist, she made another squeaking sound and grabbed his shoulders when she felt her body tipping back and he chuckled in amusement. The still girl still didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. He should have felt insulted by that fact, but it honestly didn't bother him that his own former student didn't trust him not to drop her when she was sick. He supposed that was what he found amusing.

"Let go Naru. You won't fall." _I won't let you fall._ He thought as she tightened her grip a fraction before relaxing her fingers and letting his shoulders go so that he could lay her back onto the bed. She lay there blinking up at him for a second as he pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and straitened his spine and turned and walked over to the closet and opened it up and-

Oh. _Oh!_ That wasn't the closet, it was the bathroom. _Weird._ Naru thought as he stepped inside and rummaged around for a second or so before coming back into the bedroom with a small plastic cup of water and set it down on the table, the one that she had'nt noticed was there earlier, and held his closed hand out to her. "Take these. They'll help with the fever." He said as she lifted her hand and let him drop three small red and blue tablets into her hand and put the tablets in her mouth as he picked up the cup and held it out to her.

She took he cup and took a small sip and swallowed the tablets then handed the cup back to him and watched him set it back down on the table before he turned and started to walk away again. "I'll fix you something with more substance than soup since you've been asleep for the past two days strait. Stay in bed and don't do anything stupid until I get back. If I find you've climbed out the window to go train and accidentally hung yourself or something, I'm going to be _pissed_." He said as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

Naru gave him a weak smile and laughed softly. He acted like she didn't have the common sense that god gave a flea. She knew she was sick, and she wasn't going anywhere. "No worries there sensei, I'm too weak to move very far on my own."

He gripped the door knob and turned his head to look at her again and pointed at her and growled, "I have three Anbu stationed outside and two more just outside of this door-"

She gave him a funny look and muttered, "Jesus fucking Christ man-" Where's the trust? _Where's the love?_ Naru wondered as she closed her eyes as he slipped out of the room and let herself doze off a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi stared down at Naru from beside the bed, the food that he had brought her still on the tray in his hands. His lips curved up in a small smile as he quietly and carefully set the tray down and reached out and brushed several silken strands of her hair away from her pale cheek and sighed. "Silly girl." She had fallen asleep before she could eat anything and now he was torn between the need to wake her up so that she could eat something and letting her sleep until her fever broke.

She sighed in her sleep and buried her face in his pillow and curled up, half on her side, half on her stomach and hugged the pillow in her sleep. He smiled in amusement and shrugged off his robes, suddenly feeling like he needed a nap to recharge his batteries since he had been up for the past three days and night strait doing paper work, attending meetings and nursing Naru back to health when ever he could manage to escape the council's evil clutches.

He folded his robe and set it down next to the tray and then slipped off his shoes and tugged his mask off and set them aside and then walked around the bed and climbed onto of the covers and stretched out on his side facing Naru and pulled her up against his body, recalling that once upon a time he used to sleep with her small body tucked against his own, just like this. He smiled and closed his eyes and tried to let himself drift off. But it was a little bit harder than he had thought it would be since Naru kept squirming in her sleep in an effort to get comfortable.

Finally she settled down on her side, her face buried against his chest, her fingers clutching his shirt as he readjusted his position a little bit to get comfortable, slipping one of his arms under the pillow and wrapping the other around Naru and closed his eyes again and this time finally managed to doze off.

He woke up two in a half hours later when he felt the absence of warmth that he had come to associate with Naru's soft warm body laying next to his own and opened his eyes a little to look around the room, his senses suddenly on alert. He scanned the room from under his lash's and forced his body to remain still as Naru walked out of the bathroom wearing one of his old button up shirts and toweling off her hair. Ah, so that's where she had gone off too.

For a second there he had been about to throw a fit and order her hunted down like a dog an dragged back kicking and screaming. But since she was still in the room instead of out in the wide world making herself sicker the he figured that it was pointless to be pissed at her for wanting to clean herself up a little bit. Especially since she had been sweating off and on since he had brought her home with him.

He watched her drape the towel around her slender shoulders and look around for a second before making her way over to his dresser and picking up his brush and looked back at him and bit her lower lip nervously and looked at him again. She wanted to use his brush to comb her hair, but was hesitant to do so because she knew he had some strict rules about his personal effects being touched.

Deciding to take mercy on the poor girl he opened his eyes and stretched and pretended to have just woken up. "Naru?"

"I'm over here." She said as she quickly put his brush down and stepped away from it and the dresser and tried not to look guilty about touching it in the first place.

"What were you doing?" He asked curiously as he pushed himself upright and stifled a yawn as he glanced at the clock. Well, two hours was better than nothing, though he would like to have slept longer it was probably a good thing that he had woken up so soon since he had another meeting, this time with the current Kazakage Gaara, from Sauna. An old friend of Naru's from way back before the last great war.

Naru had defeated Gaara in an knock down drag out fight to save Sakura and Sauske and the rest of the village from being wiped out by the one tailed demon contained within Gaara. She had won the fight, and changed Gaara's perspective on life and the people of his village and had even become good friends with him and his two older siblings. All three of whom had arrived a day ago and had heard of Naru's apartment burning down and how she had collapsed and had been asking about her almost constantly since they got to the village.

Naru looked nervous and started to chew on her lower lip again before answering him. "I just took a shower..." He nodded his head and looked her over, his white long sleeved shirt looked good on her, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the hem of the shirt falling all the way down to her knees, her damp ash blond hair hanging around her shoulders, the tips curling slightly around her face, neck and shoulders.

He made a humming sound as he swung his leg over the side of the bed and sat there for a second. "I can see that. You're hair is still damp. Come here and I'll help you dry it off." Kakashi said gently as he patted the bed next to him and waited for her to come to him, she took two steps before he said,

"Bring the comb Naru. You need to brush you're hair and get all of the tangles out." She turned back and grabbed the bush and he snickered as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him on he mattress. He pulled the towel from around her shoulders and put it over her head and rubbed the fluffy fabric against her scalp, alternating between drying her hair and finger combing through it to work out the worst of the tangles before taking the brush from her and running it through her hair.

She had used his shampoo, he could smell the off scent of his cucumber scented shampoo clinging to the soft strands of her hair and had to fight down he urge to go buy her something more her style, live honeysuckle and almonds, or lavender and primrose or something. The scent bothered him so much yet at the same time he found it a little bit appealing, and wasn't quiet sure why. S to distract himself he started talking to her.

"Everyone has been worried about you. I can't begin to tell you how many times Lee, Neji, Sai, Tenzou, Anko, Ibiki and a bunch of others have dropped by wanting to see you just for a second."

"Really? I wouldn't be very good company until I'm better." She said and he snorted. He'd already known that. That was why he kept telling everyone to wait until her fever went down, but he knew that he couldn't keep them all away forever. He also knew that if some of them weren't allowed to see her, soon, that he would have a full scale uprising on his hands. Even Sakura had cornered him a time or two in the past two days and told him that if she didn't get to see Naru that she was going to amputate some really, really important parts of his anatomy.

So he had let her see Naru while the girl had been sleeping, a smart move since it had appeased the pinkette a bit. Enough to buy him time and get Naru healthy again anyways.

He made a humming sound as he separated her hair into three and started to braid it knowing that she would probably be more comfortable with her hair off of her nape as much as possible. "I have a meeting in a few more minutes...and I might be one for a few hours. When I come back-" He pulled a thin black scrunchy from around his wrist where he had sort of stolen it off of her while she had slept and put it around his wrist so that he was carrying a piece of her with him while he worked and used it to tie off her braid. "Would you like to see Gaara and his sibling?" Naru's head snapped around on her neck so quickly that she made herself dizzy and toppled over in between his legs and ended up with her face against his abdomen, her breasts pressed against his crotch.

Kakashi made a funny sound and covered his face with his hands to hide the sudden red tint to his face and bit back a groan. Gods he needed to get away from her before he embarrassed himself, or she ended up too mortified by something to even want to be around him any more. Naru pushed against him and managed to push herself upright again and blushed as she muttered a soft apology and looked away.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and climbed off of the bed. "Don't worry about it Naru. Try to eat something from the tray that I brought you and grab another nap. I'll bring Gaara, Temari and Kankuro with me when I come back okay."

She stared at him for a second and nodded her head, figuring that Gaara and the others might think that she was avoiding them if she told him that she didn't really want to see anyone just yet, and didn't really want to hurt their feelings. So she said nothing as she watched Kakashi pull on his Kage robe and walk around the room until he picked up his hat and pout it on then gave her one last look and a tight lipped smile before slipping out of the room again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabuku no Gaara was standing with his back against the wall, his had tipped back, his eyes closed, just letting his weary mind drift a little bit. It had been two days since he and his two siblings/body guards had come to the leaf village to renegotiate their peace treaty with the new Hokage, Sharigan Kakashi and he was already almost too tired to think. He felt himself start to drift off when he felt his brother put the back of his hand against his cheek, jolting him back to full alertness as he opened his eyes to look at his brother and noticed Kakashi walking down the hall wearing a button up sky blue shirt, black leather pants, combat boots, and his Kage robes. His shocking silver hair hidden under the ridiculous straw at that all respectful Kages wore and Gaara wrinkled his nose a little bit.

_Ugh_, the man's clothes didn't match his image at all.

If he'd just _ditch_ the hat and the robes, he'd look a _lot_ more respectable.

Kakashi came to a stop right in front of him, and Gaara pushed away from the wall and Kakashi smiled and started walking again as Gaara fell into step beside him. "How have you been Gaara?" Kakashi asked the teen as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and tried to remember if he had all of his papers and such in the meeting room, or if he had accidentally left them some where and might need to go get them (escape) as soon as possible.

"I've been fine. Sauna village is almost over the horrors of war, and it's people are starting to smile again." Gaara said before the man could ask anything about the village. Kakashi chuckled.

"That's good to hear." Kakashi said softly. He had been worried abut the people of Sauna since their village had almost been totally buried under the sands and destroyed, thanks to Madara. He was just grateful that Gaara had had the foresight to evacuate all of his people to a safer location before the village had gone under attack.

Gaara looked at the man curiously out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi looked as tired and worn out as he felt. Maybe because he was still adjusting to his role as a Kage, maybe because he was taking missions on the side, on top of everything else, or maybe he had simply been losing sleep because he had been nursing Naru these past few days. Whatever the reason, Gaara was tempted to drag the man down he halls to his room and throw him inside and tell him to sleep for a bit, and postpone the meeting.

After all, he would be in the village for the next few weeks and there was no real reason to worry about the treaty right off the bat. "How is Naru doing?" He asked after a second or so as they rounded the corner and stopped just outside the council room. Kakashi looked at him and smiled and bit the tip of his tongue to keep himself from lying to the teen.

After all he didn't want anyone around her as long as she was ill, but he had to make an exception for Gaara since he was a close friend to Naru...and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a nasty sand attack from an irate red head because he was refusing to let him see his adopted little sister. After all, if Gaara attacked him in a fit of temper many would think that it was grounds for a new war to break out, and they had just stopped the last one so they didn't need another one for another...three thousand years or so in Kakashi's opinion.

Long, long, long after he was dead and someone _else_ could deal with the _nightmarish_ paper work and _politics_. Yeah that sounded about right.

"Naru woke up earlier today, but she still has a fever."

Gaara nodded his head in understanding as Kakashi said, "I'll be taking you to see her once we're done here. I'm not sure how long you should stay because she's really out of it-" Technically it was a lie and technically it wasn't. But Gaara didn't know that so Kakashi didn't feel any guilt for lying to the Kage a little bit.

"Don't worry. I won't stay long. I want her back on her feet as soon as possible." Gaara said as he thought about the reason why he had come to the leaf village aside from the treaty.

His council had been prying into his personal affairs and trying to find him a woman to be his wife. And Naru had been one of the women chosen from outside of the village and he had wanted to get her thoughts on the idea and see if she would at least _agree_ to come to Sauna for a little while and help him sort things out.

She wouldn't have to do much, he'd make sure that anything she did, she did under his watchful eye so that if she became sick again, he'd be right there to make her drop everything and get some rest.

By his rough estimate what he needed her help with would only take her two in a half weeks, then she'd be free to return to the village until he held his wedding. In which case he expected her to be there in the _damned_ church with some knock out gas, some masks and a _great_ plan for getting him out of there before he was forced to make a life long mistake that he didn't think he was ready for just yet.

Kakashi was a little bit troubled by the younger man's choice of words, there was just something about the way he had said that he wanted Naru back on her feet that made Kakashi's blood run cold. **_Watch him, Scarecrow. Watch him closely or he might take Naru away from us-_** Wolf growled from somewhere deep inside of him, anger lacing his tone.

Kakashi mentally agreed with Wolf.

He'd watch Gaara alright. If only to figure out why his words bothered him so damn much.


	8. Chapter 8

Two in a half hours later, Kakashi crept into his room as quietly as he could and looked at the figure curled up under the covers, in the middle of his bed and silently stepped aside so that the Kazakage could slip inside.

Gaara walked silently across the floor, over to the bed and stared down at Naru as she slept. He snorted and shook his head as he reached out and placed his hand against her skin and frowned. He skin felt more than just a little warm to him. "How high did you say her fever was?" Gaara asked curiously as Kakashi ditched his hat and robes. Kakashi gave him a quick look then laid his robe across the lounge chair that he had used to occupy his time for the past few days and walked across the room to where Gaara was then bushed his hand cross her cheek and flinched.

_Fuck._He had hoped that since she had been up and moving around earlier that she was okay, but it looked as if he had been a bit premature in his assumptions. Naru was running a fever of over one hundred and three from the feel of things. Not good. Not good at all. "Dammit." He growled as he moved away from the bed and walked into the bathroom and came back out with a whole bottle of tylenol and popped the lid off and poured three tablets into his hand and set th bottle aside and picked up the small cup and started to sit down when he realised that all of the water was gone and made a low feral sound in the back of his throat.

Gaara stepped out of the way as the Kage turned and absent mindedly walked back into the bathroom to get some more water, leaving Gaara to wonder what it was exactly that had the man so bent out of shape. The fact that Naru's fever was a bad one? The fact that he had to nurse her back to health? Or was it maybe something else that had the silver haired man acting so funny?

Gaara waited quietly and watched Kakashi as he walked back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and set the small plastic cup aside and gently shook Naru to wake her. This _was_an odd moment. Gaara thought as he watched the blond stir slightly and turn to look at the silver haired man. She gave the copy nin a faint smile in greeting as the man pulled the heavier covers off of her for the moment and handed her the tablets then helped her take a drink of the water before letting her settle back down.

"How was the meeting?" Naru asked in a groggy voice after a second or so. Gaara chose this moment to step forward and let his presence be known to his fevered friend.

"The meeting went well. Negotiations went smoothly and the Sand and Leaf are still good friends. How are you doing?" Gaara asked as he stepped around Kakashi so that Naru could see him since she was having trouble seeing him even though she was sitting up now and looking for him. She must have been having trouble with her motor skills because of the fever. He mused as she smiled at him and launched herself at him, he grunted as her body slammed into his, knocking him back a step or two as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, not the least bit bothered by the fact that he might get sick next if he stayed to lose to her.

"Gaara! I'm so happy to see you. How have you been?" Naru asked in a rush as Gaara bent down a little bit and picked her up, almost tossing her over his shoulder and then depositing her back onto the bed and grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her shoulders when she started to shiver.

"You need to stay under the covers Naru-" Gaara said gently as he pulled the blanket tight around her and lightly ran his fingers through her damp hair, pushing it back from her beautiful face. "You might get worse if you do not rest properly."

_Wolf _watched the two together from somewhere deep inside of Kakashi-

And he wasn't pleased in the least that the red headed male as touching what was his. Anger surged, swift and hot through his veins. _Son of a bitch!_The Kazakage_ liked_ his female. **_Get him away from_ _her. _**Wolf growled angrily as he paced back and forth, trying to tamp down on his need to attack the younger male for touching Naru when he hadn't even touched her so gently yet.

Scarecrow didn't respond.

Maybe he simply didn't know how to respond to Wolf's anger or maybe he wa simply trying to block out the fact that he couldn't offer the female much aside fro a life time of erectile dis function. Kakashi almost visibly flinched and wondered why Wolf would think that he had so little to offer. He was only twenty seven years old, and his dick worked wonderfully, thank you very much!

Not only that but he was a very kind (when he wanted to be) very feirce (predatory) very faithful (not by choice, but whatever. it wasn't like he actually minded anyways) kind of guy. Not only that but he was drop dead gorgeous, the last of a dead blood line, and had wealth and power and influence beyond of being the Hokage. He could have any woman that he wanted.

Wolf's lips peeled back away from his teeth as he stopped his pacing. **_But we do not want any woman. We want Naru. _**Wolf said irritably, as he sent a wave of lust through Kakashi, letting him feel what he was trying so badly to suppress. Kakashi bit his bottom lip and staggered back until his back hit the wall and his legs almost buckled. Dear god what the fuck was wrong with him?

**_That was a very strong, very potent bolt of lust. It happens to all Hatake males when they are close to their chosen one._** Wolf explained patiently, speaking to him as if he were a simple minded child. And maybe he was if _thats_what he had been suppressing all this time.

Wolf gave an amused laugh. **_Yes, at this point you're lucky that your heart hasn't given out. _**Kakashi's need for Naru was simply so strong that he had started to partially block it out in order just to function normally. So lucky, was a little bit of an understatement.

The sudden need pulsing through his body was soul shaking intense, almost too intense for him to fight it. His need to cross the small distance over to the bed and ravish Naru was dominating his mind. His body tingled and ched and burned for her. Then when he took a dangerous step close to her- Wolf took the feeling way again, making him feel overly warm, shaky, weak kneed and dizzy.

Wolf gave an amused laugh and teased him a bit, running his blunt finger nails along his neck, raising goose bumps in their wake before sliding his hand along his chest, then lower-

Kakashi's eyes got really wide and he suddenly mumbled something weird and bolted from the room, leaving Gaara alone with Naru, both of them looking a little worried about the older man's health as he ran from the room. Kakashi got out of the bedroom and half way down the hall before he felt as if invisible fingers were wrapped around his-

_What the hell?_

**_Just imagine what you feel is Naru's body- _**Wolf taunted as he gripped his throbbing erection in his hand and squeezed. Kakashi made a choking sound as his legs buckled and he hit the floor with a soft thud. Oh god, that felt good.

Kakashi slapped his hands over his ears and tried to block out the sound of Wolf's voice. It didn't work, but he still tried. **_Imagine all the fun that we could have with Naru-_**

_No!_

**_Your protests are getting weaker Scarecrow. _**Wolf said in amusement as he stroked the aching length causing Kakashi to shiver and bite back a whimper.

Of course they were, he was being tortured by the darker part of his own heart and mind. Something that he was trying very badly _not_ to enjoy since it felt wrong and more than a little nerve wreaking. Something that he knew Wolf understood, and was taking advantage of.

**_Think of driving yourself into her body, of how warm and wet and tight she will be-_**

Kakashi drew his knees against his chest and tried not to think of any of those things at all. Really he tried. After all lusting after a woman that was ten years younger than him, and sick to boot-just felt wrong to him. But Wolf was merciless, and was fueling his need by making him imagine all of the dirty things that he could do to the helpless woman, and he really, really didn't like he idea but he was already being pushed dangerously close to cumming. And Wolf didn't show any signs of letting up so Kakashi did the only thing that he could think of to stop Wolf from toying with him and making him start to think that Naru was his for the taking and slammed his head into the wall until stars danced in his vision and he could no longer think about anything at all but the sudden nauseating pain in his skull.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sorry that it tok me so long to get this up. I've been working on several chapters all at once so that i could update but progress is slower on some than it is on others. And I have decided to try and re write this story starting after the razing. Don't get me wrong, it's a good story, and like it and all, but i know that i can do much better. But for the time being i'm going to leave it as it is and see what happens.


	9. Chapter 9

Un-_fucking_-believable.

Wolf thought as he released his death grip on his dick, stopping the ripples of pleasure that he had been feeling. Scarecrow as such an unbelievable bastard. Here he was, trying to help him come to grips with his pent up sexual need for Naru. And what does the son of a bitch do?

He brains himself into semi unconsciousness!

Wolf threw his hands up into the air and sent Scarecrow a disgusted look. _Moron. _All he'd had to do was let himself go a little. After all the man was _way_ too tightly wound and the stress wasn't good for him-**_WAIT! _**

Why was he sitting here bitching to himself when he could be taking advantage of the situation?

When he could not only take Scarecrows place but spend some time with Naru too. The thought of being close to the tasty little morsel for any length of extended time, sent pleasant tingles down his spine. He walked over to the door that suddenly appeared in front of him, inside of Kakashi's mind and pushed it open and yanked the dazed looking Scarecrow leaning against it into his room/prison and walked out and smiled when the door slammed shut behind him and locked closed as large, thick chains shot up out of the floor and wrapped around it as he heard Scarecrow shout something to him-

A weak 'Don't' maybe, but he didn't care, or listen. He walked towards the light and smirked evilly as he felt the pain in the side of his head and blinked his eyes and found himself sitting on the floor down the hall from his room. The place where Naru was currently resting. He slowly got to his feet, testing his senses a bit like he always did.

He could _smell_ everything around him, could _hear_ everything that was happening or being said-

The faint sound of Gaara's voice drew his attention like nothing else could since he had been labeled a threat to Wolf's relationship with Naru. Wolf cocked his head and zeroed in on the sound. "So you do not mind being one of my potential brides then?" Gaara sounded a little stunned. Wolf bit back a silent snarl, he knew that little red headed fucker was up to something.

Naru laughed softly, the sound was throaty, low, husky, and it was tying Wolf up in knots, inside. He had never heard anything so sexy sounding before. "Not at all. It's actually kind of flattering when you really think about it-" Naru got quiet for a second before laughing harder, unrestrained mirth evident in her tone. "Get that look off of you're face! You know that I'm right. Just think about it. Those old fogies in you're village think that I'm good enough to be you're bride. It's very flattering considering how much they hate demon containers-oh. Oh! That must be why I was chosen!"

"It is." Gaara said softly, there was a strange tone to the young man's voice. Something that Wolf doubted that Naru could detect, but he could. Wolf could hear it very clearly, the tightly leashed anger in the Kazakage's voice. Ah, so that's how it is. Wolf thought darkly.

Sauna had chosen Naru as the Kage's bride elect for the sole reason that she was a demon container. Meaning that they wanted her power for their own since she was _one _of the only two jinchurikii left in the world. Meaning that her marriage to Gaara would serve their purposes in more than one way, and Gaara was aware of this and had decided that he didn't want her involved in the political struggles to come.

A wise choice since Wolf was _very_protective of what was his, and might go of the deep end and wipe out a majority of the sand village to keep the elders from using Naru in such a painful way. He strained to hear Naru's reply, but only heard the slight shifting of bed springs and could almost sense Gaara crawling onto his mattress and wrapping his arms around Naru to comfort her, knowing that the knowledge of why she had been chosen must hurt her deeply, and had to bite back a low feral growl as he walked back towards the bedroom intending to yank the little brat away from Naru and kick his ass every which way when he got a brilliant idea.

He would harass the young Kage as his Anbu self, try to warn him off and away from Naru. It would be tricky but he could do it without such behavior being seen as an act of war against the Sand village so _that _is what he would do. He walked back into the bedroom and stiffened slightly when he saw the Kazakage sitting on his bed holding Naru once again he had to bite back a low feral growl as the teen turned to look at him and lifted his index finger to his lips. Wolf frowned at the motion then glanced at Naru again and realised that she was out cold.

"What happened?" Wolf asked without thinking as he walked across the room in three long strides and very carefully grasped Naru's shoulders and pulled her back out of the younger man's grasp.

"We were talking, then she just slumped forward and didn't move-" Gaara said, worry coloring his tone. Wolf glared at the teen, his look promising retaliation if he had done anything suspicious to her as Gaara stood up and gave the man a strange look. Hatake seemed a bit off to him, but he knew that asking the man hat was going on outright was simply out of the question because he would lie, or get offended. And then there was the peace treaty between their villages to consider.

If he offended Hatake, the man might decide tat the peace treaty wasn't worth the aggravation of being questioned by a kid not even half his age and he might declare war against them, so Gaara kept his mouth shut and simply decided to watch the man very closely. Already deeming him a threat to Naru's safety and well being.

Something that he didn't like to admit considering how Hatake had once been Naru's Jounin sensei.

Still, if he thought for a single solitary second that the man might actually hurt Naru, he'd kill him and take her to Sauna with him. But since he didn't think that Hatake posed _that _sort of threat to his dearest friend, then he would leave her in the copy nin's care for the time being and see what happened.

"I'll be going now since I've over stayed my welcome. Please tell Naru that I will be back to see her when she is better." Gaara said as he looked at the silver haired man and noted the way the male was touching Naru.

There was a wealth of possessiveness in the way Kakashi was holding Naru against his body, her head resting against his chest, his fingers tangled in her sweat damp hair, his thumb lightly caressing her fevered skin, his mis matched eyes staring unblinking at Gaara.

Gaara studied him for a moment longer then shrugged and walked over to the door and slipped out side and silently closed the door and smiled to himself. Ah, so that's whats going on. Hatake was planning to stake his claim on Naru. Gaara snickered in genuine amusement and shook his head. No wonder the man was so tied up in knots.

He was worried that Gaara was going to steal her away from him. The fool.

Gaara knew that he was nothing more than a really good friend maybe an older brother to the girl, and he was perfectly happy to keep things that way. But that didn't mean that he couldn't toy with the man and make him work for his adopted sister's affection. After all, everyone knew that if they wanted to get close to Naru they had to go through him and several others to do it.

And once he let the others know of Hatake's intentions, they'd be kicking down his front door and dragging him out of the building just to kick his ass.

He chuckled softly and started walking. It looked like his stay in the leaf village wasn't going to be very boring after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days-

Wolf had waited for Naru to get better for three days and _finally _around lunch time on the third day he returned to his room and found Naru wide awake and sitting up in the bed looking well rested and wonderfully tousled. She looked over at him as he stepped into the room and smiled at him, that sweet and innocent smile did funny things to his heart and stomach. Funny things that he wasn't sure that he could fight, but then again, he didn't really want to fight it.

He wanted to embrace it and use it. He wanted to pin the female to the bed and ravish her into submission, but held himself in check because her health. He needed her in one piece. "Naru. How are you feeling?" Wolf asked as he all but ripped off his Kage robes and tossed them aside along with the ridiculous hat that he was forced to wear, and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"I'm fine, Kashi-" Naru said as she wiped her eyes with her hands, missing the odd look of displeasure that crossed the man's face when she called him Kashi. She was about to ask how long she had been out when she felt his fingers sliding across her cheeks as he framed her face, jerking her head around to face him almost painfully and lowered his head as if he were about to kiss her. Naru's eyes widened and her heart thudded against her ribs as he closed the distance between their faces until his lips were almost touching hers, his breath fanning her face and he growled.

"Don't ever call me _Kashi_ or _Kakashi _again." It was an order coupled with a softly veiled threat. She stared at him in shock, wondering what she had done to make him say such a thing when he brushed his lips across hers in a feather light kiss that sent a jolt through her body, surprising her before he lifted his head and let go of her then said.

"_You_ will call me Wolf from now on so that there will be no mistake about _who_ or what _I_ am." He said in a cold tone as he reached out and used his index finger to trace the shape of her lips before abruptly moving away.

Naru stared at him with a frown, a confused expression on her face. He knew that she didn't understand, but he really didn't want to go into explanations about how _he_ 'Wolf' was different from _him_ 'Kakashi'. He figured that she would find out the difference between the two soon enough since his personality was more _animalistic _than Kakashi's whom was more _human_.

_He_had a perchance for mischief, and for being a sadist and loving to torment others.

Kakashi...had a perchance for just being a perv and a sadist.

Wolf loved playing Prey.

Kakashi only played with those that he intended to kill.

The list was endless. And for good reason since they wee technically two different people with two very different set of needs, wants and desires. But one thing was always constant. They needed _Naru_. They _wanted_ her in ways that frightened even them. They had _trouble _facing their feelings-well okay, Kakashi was the worst at facing his feelings since Wolf was nothing _but_ a being of pure feeling.

Kakashi tended to beat around the bush and try to talk himself out of things. Especially when it was something that he wanted. Where as Wolf had no problem with much of anything. He was a predator _and _lover by nature. If he saw a woman that he liked then he was right there on her front porch with in one hour, ready and willing to do whatever it took to get her naked and under him.

But in recent years he had noticed that he was holding himself back.

He seemed to be blinded by something and unable to see anything at all. Sure he could technically still see, he saw the village females, saw their beauty, but their beauty no longer stirred his interest in any way. He couldn't seem to see any female but Naru, so that was when he had started analyzing his own behavior patterns. And had realised that part of the reason that other females no longer held any interest for him was because he had met his chosen mate and his dormant blood line limit had activated.

Something that shouldn't have affected him for another five or six years, but he knew that he would need it to secure his mate and protect her as well as any young that their union might produce. But before he could do anything else, he had to woo her. Something that he was dreading since he wasn't really sure about how to attract her attention as a mate. He only knew how to attract her attention as a man.

And that wouldn't really work on her unless he was very, very up front about his intentions for her and if he was, she might try to run from him so...being completely up front was out. He was still trying to figure out his next move when she finally spoke up. "Um, Kaka-" She cut off her question when he gave her a blood chilling look.

Well okay then. So he was serious about being called Wolf? "Ugh...W-Wolf?"

He gave her an indulgent smile. Apparently happy that she hadn't called him by his name. God, he _was_weird sometimes. "Yes, Naru."

"Umm, would you mind if I took another shower and went back to work?" Genma and the others were probably missing her at the missions desk. Wolf was quiet for a second as he considered her request. It might not be so bad if he allowed her to go back to work, just for an hour or so. That wasn't enough time to completely wear her out, but it was enough time for her to feel useful again. Something that he understood since it was just a part of her character.

But on the other hand-

She would be close to Genma, Tenzou, and any other male that was currently working the desk. And he didn't like that thought very much. Then again, maybe he should le her go. He could spy on her as his Anbu persona.

It would certainly give him a better chance to get to know her more intimately and learn what she liked and disliked about he people that she worked with and such. He smiled at her. "Sure. Go ahead and borrow some of my clothes. But I expect you to come right back here and take a nice long nap in two hours time. Understand?"

She nodded her head and climbed out of the bed and practically ran past him earning an amused chuckle as he slipped back out of the room to allow her some privacy.


	11. Chapter 11

Genma looked up from his papers with a look of surprise on is face as Naru walked into the room a short time after her shower, her hair still damp, the tips curling slightly around her face and shoulders, the shirt that Kakashi-er Wolf had given to her, hung almost down to her knees, the damn thing practically swallowed her whole, just like the old pair of pants that she had borrowed from him. "Naru!" Genma said as he jumped up out of his seat and walked around the desk and grabbed her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Uh...I ca-can't b-breath..." Naru gasped against his shoulder. Genma muttered a soft 'Oh sorry' and loosened his grip on her so that he could look her over without crushing her.

"Are you okay now? You really had me and some others really, _really_ worried." He said as he started to subtly pat her down, to check for broken bones and signs of torture. Knowing that _fucking_ bastard alpha, he wouldn't find any signs of abuse or anything, but he felt the insane need to check anyways. Even if it made him look like a basket case to her.

Naru held herself perfectly still as he patted her down and wondered if someone had hidden a thing of chocolate on her person, and if so she would prefer not to be ambushed by rabid toddlers after the sweet confection..._again_. "I'm..fine-" She answered after a second or so as he yanked her this way and that. She felt his hand slide along her ribs then down further to her butt, she stiffened, flushed pink and quickly slapped his hands away and glared at him and she hissed.

"Hands! Hands!" Genma blinked at her and gave her an apologetic look. He hadn't meant to cop a feel, he was just worried that Kakashi might have damaged her in some way and needed to be thorough. He was so busy checking her over that he didn't notice the black haired Anbu standing in the back of the room watching the exchange through frigid sapphire blue eyes.

The Anbu crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall as he observed Naru as she smacked Genma for touching her ass and stomped over to the desk and sat down in her regular spot and grabbed a few papers from Genma's pile and started shuffling them. _Now_ would be a good time to make himself known.

Wolf pushed away from the wall and silently walked across the room and stopped right in front of Naru and waited for her to look up from the papers. It took several minutes of waiting, and after a frustrated sigh he reached out and placed his hand on the paper that Naru was reading, forcing her to look up at him as he gnashed his teeth. Was the damn woman trying to piss him off? _Why_ was she ignoring him?

Naru looked up at him and blinked. "Can I help you shinobi-san?"

"I want a mission." He growled as he glared down at her. Maybe a mission would help him think of some way to get noticed by her. She gave him a dirty look and shoved his hand off of the paper that she had been reading over and picked up a paper at random and smiled sweetly as she let her eyes flicker over the mission details and handed it to him and waved him away. He took the paper and looked it over and growled in irritation and walked back over there and started to get another paper when Genma (that damn rat bastard) snatched the paper that Naru had given him right out of his hands and thrust another one into his chest and said very coldly,

"Here is you're mission. Have fun!"

Kakashi glared at the man for a moment then looked at the paper that he had handed him.

An assassination mission.

_Sweet... _But pointless since his objective here was a to be noticed by Naru. A moot point for the time being since Naru didn't feel like acknowledging him.

_Well, I might as well do this before I go off the deep end... _Wolf thought as he gave Naru on last look, trying to silently will her to look at him, even for a second. Naru looked up from her papers, just for a second, her violet eyes flickering to his masked face, he caught the action and grinned happily behind his mask before vanishing into thin air to do his mission.

Naru waited until the weird Anbu was gone before looking at Genma and asking, "Hey Gen, who was that guy?"

Genma shuffled his papers like mad and looked around nervously. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." He said smoothly a he hid his face behind his papers, trying to pretend that he hadn't seen that evil look in those icy cold sapphire blue eyes when Kakashi had looked at him. That look had been telling.

**_Interfere again, and I'll kill you-_**

_Dear god I need to learn to keep my nose out of shit. _Genma thought darkly as he ran his fingers through his shoulder length dark brown hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf returned to the village several hours later spattered in blood and feeling really good because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His first thought was to go take a shower and get cleaned up. But he shrugged off that feeling and decided to go see if Naru was doing as he had told her. With that in mind he headed for the tower, curious to see if he would find Naru napping in his bed or if she would still be wide awake and he would probably have to punish her for disobeying him.

He licked his lips as he leaped from roof top to roof top until he reached the window that led to his room and peeked inside and growled low in his throat when he found the bed messed up but without Naru in it. The damn girl was challenging him and she didn't even realise it. He wasn't sure if he was bothered by that or if he was excited about it. He decided on the latter and then left to go find her assuming that she was still in the missions room and was more than a little upset that she wasn't there.

Genma wasn't there either so he could only assume that the rat bastard took Naru off somewhere. Maybe to hide her from him. Well, whatever. He knew every bar and every dive in the village and wasn't bloody likely to let Genma go since he was going to find him, and take Naru back even if he had to pry her from Genma's cold dead fingers.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru sat next to Genma in the darkened corner of the bar, her hands tightly gripping the glass full of whiskey. A strange fluttering sensation centered in her stomach, letting her know that she was nervous about being in such a place, even if she was alone with someone that she trusted. Her years of abuse in the village had made her more than a little wary of places like this. Partially because of the people who frequented this place; all of them mostly Chunin and Jounin, all of whom had very dark and violent personalities and partially because of the sheer volume of alcohol that was drank by the men here.

She looked around nervously and flinched when someone walked by the booth where she and Genma were sitting. "Take it easy Naru. No one here will hurt you." Genma said as he tossed back his drink and swallowed it. She gave him an apologetic look as he set his glass down and he sighed.

He wasn't trying to make her feel nervous or out of place, he was merely trying to assure her that anyone stupid enough to try and hurt her would suffer the wrath of every citizen and shinobi in the village. After all she was their hero. The one who had saved them from Pein and also the one who had killed Madara and stopped the fourth great shinobi war. Naru however seemed to think that those things didn't matter and that she was still considered fair game as far as everyone else was concerned, so he sought to distract her from her worry and her fear by talking with her.

"So...how did Kakashi treat you while you were sick?"

She lifted her drink up to her lips and stopped sniffed the drink and wrinkled her nose and set her shot glass back down before she answered him. "He treated me just fine. He had me take some pills to make my fever come down and brought me food, and he even took a nap in the bed _with _me." She sounded just a little confused about that, not that Genma could blame her. Kakashi wasn't exactly strait forward about his wants and desires.

In fact he never really said anything about anything. He just waited, and watched and-

Across the room a tall dark haired man in an Anbu uniform appeared, his dark blue eyes scanning the room before landing on Naru. Genma paused in mid motion, his shot glass half way to his mouth as his blood chilled in his veins. _Oh dear god. _That was Kakashi skulking around in the corner, over there wasn't it? And he did _not_ look happy. Not one little bit.

Wolf moved away from the door, using the darkness of the room to his advantage and vanished into the shadows and skirted around the room until he was standing just a few feet from his prey, letting his killer intent flair just a bit, giving Genma a fantastic idea of just how displeased with him he was as he observed the Jounin and Naru. Genma looked over at Naru and asked weakly. "Are you going to drink your whiskey?" Cause if she wasn't then he was going to take it.

Something told him that he should take this chance to get good and foxed while he could, before his alpha decided to drag him out back and skin him alive for sticking his nose into_ his _affairs. Naru looked down at her whiskey as if she had forgotten that it was even there and then pushed it across the table to him. He gave her a tight lipped smile and grabbed the shot glass and tossed it back as Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and startled Naru.

Naru saw something move out of the shadows to her left and jumped and scooted herself closer to Genma. Her face pale as she stared at the strange Anbu that had appeared next to her. "Naru-sama, Lord Hokage has sent me to find you and bring you back to the tower to rest."

Ganma gave the Anbu a funny look and wrapped his arm around Naru's shoulders, he could feel her shaking slightly against his side and was trying to still her shaking. But Kakashi perceived his touch to be something else, and quickly punched him in the face, knocking his head back on his shoulders and then grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him out of the booth and grabbed Naru and tossed her over his shoulder.

Naru let out a loud piercing scream that drew the attention of every person in the bar as Genma hit the floor with a dull thud and groaned as he lifted his hand to wipe at the blood that he could feel trickling out of his nose and blinked back tears. Ow. _Owww. _Was it absolutely necessary for Kakashi to punch him every time he got pissed at him? The man had a hand like steel. He ran his fingers along the bridge of his nose and made a frustrated sound when he felt the slightly painful bump indicating that the Kage had broken his nose..._again_.

He growled and snapped at the man. "What the fuck is your problem?"

He could almost see the son of a bitch grinning down at him from behind that snarling wolf mask of his when he spoke. "Hokage-sama said-"

"Oh come off of it you-omff!" Genma was about to give the man a few choice words when Kakashi planted his foot in his face and then vanished into thin air, taking Naru with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Naru didn't know what was going on. One minute she had been in a bar with Genma, trying to relax and the next she had been tossed over An Anbu's shoulder and was teleported to god knows where. All she knew was that she had at some point lost consciousness for several minutes. Because when she opened her eyes nothing was spinning anymore, and she was laying on her back on a bed that she didn't recognise. In a room that she had never seen before. Mainly because most of the decor was covered in dark shadows.

"Your awake." A smooth velvety masculan voice said from somewhere in the inky darkness. She frowned and sat up on the bed and started to get off of the bed when she felt herself being yanked back onto the bed by her neck and blinked and reached up and felt around her neck, and found a small leather collar around her throat.

"What?" She found a thin, delicate chain going from the collar to some place above her head and followed it to a strange loop stuck in a cold brick wall. The man chuckled in what could only be amusement and she turned her head to look in the direction of the sound and saw a faint outline of a man. "W-What is this?"

"It's part of you're punishment for disobeying Hokage-sama."

"What?" She asked in shock. Kakashi had ordered _this_ done to her. But that was- This was- Why would he do something like this? What had she done to upset him? She didn't understand.

"You heard me Naru-chan. This is _part _of your punishment for disobeying you're Hokage." The man said again. Putting emphasis on the word _part_.

"Y-You sound as if there is more to this." Naru said nervously as the man moved a little bit to the side and she heard somethign squeak, almost like a dresser drawer being pulled open and she could hear him start to hum softly as he pulled something out and then there was that terrible squeaking sound again and he stopped humming as he tossed something to her. It was a small paper bag, and it hit the bed right beside her hip. She frowned again and looked down at the bag as he said,

"Pick it up and put it on."

_Put it on? _As in it's something wearable? Naru wanted to ask, but the man sounded a little bit impatient. She reached down and picked up the bag and dumped the contents out on the bed and blushed when she saw what it was. It was a soft sheer white lace half dress with matching white lace panties. She sputtered in outrage. If he thought that she was wearing this damn thing, he was out of his fucking mind? She didn't care if Kakashi was the Hokage or not, she didn't care if he had ordered her to wear this, this piece of skimpy disgusting lace, she wasn't going to do it.

And if Kakashi and the shadow man didn't like it, well they could go fuck themselves. "No."

"Sorry. Didn't hear you."

"I said no. I'm not wearing this." Naru growled at the shadow man.

"Put it on. Or I'll do it for you."

"No."

"Suit yourself." Shadow man said as the room went completely dark and he moved towards the bed, not even bothering to move quietly.

Wolf couldn't believe Naru had refused to do even the most simplest task for him, despite hiding behind Kakashi's name. He had felt the incredible nearly overwhelming urge to either throttle her or kiss her for her defiance. But this was a punishment and he wanted her to feel wary. To worry and fret about what terrible things he was going to do to her once he reached her.

He stopped next to the bed and stared down at her noting that she was tense and ready to strike out the second he gave himself away. He smirked in the darkness and reached out beside him and tipped the small lamp on the bedside table. Naru lashed out with her hand in a lightning quick move that was meant to drop a person in one hit, the heel of her hand hit the lamp knocking off of the table and shattering it. He used the sound of the breaking glass to strike.

His hand wrapping around Naru's throat as he crawled onto the bed and quickly pinned her under him. She let out a startled scream as he pushed her back, her hands coming up to hit him. He grasped her hands as he sat on her upper legs, and growled as he leaned over her. "Stop moving." Jesus she acted like he was trying to kill her or something. All he was going to do was tease her a little bit, put her to sleep, then take her back to the tower and pretend that nothing had happened.

Naru bit back a whimper and squeezed her eyes closed as she felt his heavy weight pressing down on her, pushing her further into the mattress as he shifted his hold on her hands and pulled something sharp out and pressed it against her chest. And for an awful second she thought that he was going to kill her until she heard him say. "Don't move an inch. I don't want to end up cutting you." She felt the cold metal against her skin and felt the material of her shirt give with a soft rip as he cut it off of her.

She felt the sharp blade prick her skin and gasped. The man swore softly and ran his free hand down her torso until he found the small cut and shifted so that he could press his mouth against the spot. Sucking lightly on the tender skin to stop the bleeding. Naru twitched under him and made a keening sound before she tried to squirm away from him. He growled low in his throat and nipped at her causing her to scream in shock and tremble under him.

He lifted himself up a bit and created a shadow clone to keep her hands pinned and unfastened her pants. "Stop! Please!" Naru begged, she sounded genuinely scared now.

"Silly girl. Do you really think that our Hokage would allow you to come to harm? You should have more faith in your former sensei." Especially since Wolf had no intention of hurting her. He just wanted to play with her body a little bit. Appease his sense of wrath and then he would let her go and pretend as if nothing had happened. It wasn't like he was going to force himself on her, or anything. If anything she would feel nothing but pleasure from this punishment.

He had even go so far as to develop a new jutsu to help him achieve his goal. He tugged her pants down her legs and dropped them beside the bed and reached for her panties when he decided to leave them on. Figuring that she wouldn't feel so frightened if he didn't touch her _there_. But then he wouldn't really have to with his new jutsu. All he would have to do is push some of his chakra into her body and focus it on certain areas of her body.

He placed his finger tips against her neck, just under the collar, and pushed a small amount of chakra into her to see how she would react to it and was pleased when she got a surprised look on her face and cried out as the chakra raced through her body like an electrical surge causing her skin to tingle in a strange way.

What the hell was this? What was he trying to do to her? Naru wondered as her heart quickened in her chest, pushing the foreign chakra through her entire body in less than three minutes.

She squirmed and tried to free herself from his grasp again. _Oh _when she go free she was going to kick his ass every which way. No one played with her like a toy and got away with it. "You seem to be taking that small charge well. Lets try a bigger one." He said as he trailed his fingers down the slender collum of her throat and let them rest on her chest, in between her breasts and sent another, bigger pulse through her.

Naru was so startled by the second pulse that she couldn't even scream, it was so strong that it had simply stolen her ability to breathe, and to think. She felt tears slip down her cheeks as her body arched up off of the bed and tried to suck in a breath as the charge pulsed through her body causing various shocking things to happen. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples hard and aching and the place between her legs throbbed strangely as she felt herself getting damp.

Wolf chuckled. Oh this was perfect.

Naru's body was responding to his jutsu just like he had thought it would. He shifted his hand so that he was palming one of her breasts, the rough fabric of his glove rubbing against her pebbled nipple causing it to ache painfully. She gasped as her body convulsed and he could smell the sweet scent of her arousal and knew that all he had to do was push a little more and she would feel the ecstasy that only he could give her.

He slipped his hand between her legs and sent another strong pulse through her. She screamed, the sound managing to convey her shock and surprise as she was pushed over the edge. Her hot cream leaked out of her body, staining her panties and his fingers. He leaned over her and kissed her tear streaked cheek. God Naru was beautiful like this. So beautiful that making her cum once just wasn't enough for him.

He wanted to do it again, and again, and again.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay-

Just to clear things up here.

Kakashi never at any time did anything to Naru that could be considered 'rape'. He just molested her a little bit.

He only used his chakra because he's _trying_ to woo her. He's just very awkward about it.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru lay on the bed panting her hands straining against the shadow clone's grip. Her body felt like it was on fire despite the chill that she felt on her sweat covered skin. Shadow man's palm cupped her cheek, tilting her head to face him as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip in a slow gentle caress. "Your holding up very well. Do you want something to sooth your throat?" Naru nodded her head, knowing that he was probably a little bit concerned that her voice had finally given out.

He pulled a flask out of the drawer in the bedside table and unscrewed the top and slipped an hand under her head and helped her take a drink. Naru drank some of the liquid down and tried to ignore the burning in her throat as the cold liquid went down. He pulled the flask back and leaned over her and licked away the little bit that escaped the corner of her mouth, leaving her skin tingling in his wake.

"Mmm. Your skin tastes sweet." He said softly, almost to himself as he sat back and placed the flask on the small table beside the bed and trailed his fingers along her stomach. He was about to do _it_ again. Naru thought tiredly as she closed her eyes and waited for him to send his chakra pulsing through her again, but instead he simply slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her through her panties.

"Alright Naru-chan. One last time and then you're free." He said as she felt his finger tips press against her clit as he sent a small charge through her. She gave a hoarse cry as her body spasimed. She gritted her teeth as she felt him steadily build the sensations in her body and ruthlessly drove her over the edge one last time. She bit back a scream as she lay there panting and shaking and blinking back tears.

Oh god this was humiliating.

She hated it.

But it felt _so_ good that she couldn't stop herself. She simply didn't have any control over her body's responses to what he was doing to her. He reached out and removed the collar from around her neck and slipped his arms around her and dragged her up against his body so that her breasts were pressed flush against his chest and ran his hands along her spine, tickling her skin as she panted. Her head lay on his shoulder, her sweat and tears soaking through his shirt.

"Why are you crying?" Shadow asked her as he reached up and tangled his fingers in her silken hair, pulling her head back a little bit so that he could see her face. She couldn't answer him, she couldn't think of anything. All she knew was that Kakashi would never have ordered something so cold and cruel to be done to her.

Wolf was having a hard time understanding what was going on with Naru. He knew that she had cried during her punishment but that was different from this. She was crying now as if he had hurt her badly, and he didn't understand why. He studied her expression in the darkness and could see the pained expression on her pretty face and felt his heat ache in his chest as he mentally went over everything that he had done to her to be sure that he hadn't hurt her.

_You're a fool Wolf to think that someone like Naru would 'like' being tortured in such a way. Naru isn't the sick and twisted type. She's the type that likes flowers and softly whispered words_. Scarecrow growled at him from somewhere deep inside.

**_Then we have a problem because I hate flowers and I'm not sure if I know any softly whispered words. _**Wolf growled back at him. He got the impression of Scarecrow rolling his eyes at him.

_God you're stupid. If your going to woo Naru then you should do it right. And don't pull anymore of this punishment bullshit on her unless you want her to hate you more than she already does. _Scarecrow snapped at him. Wolf bared his teeth in irritation before realising that he still held Naru, and she was still crying as if she were hurting. Her tears were cutting him up inside almost as much as Scarecrows words had.

_Unless you want her to hate you more than she already does..._

Did she hate him? Is that why she was crying? He hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her without speaking. He doubted that his voice would work properly at this point anyways. The thought of her hating him even a little bit was eating him up inside. Finally after fifteen minutes or so he couldn't stand to hear her quiet sobbing anymore and he put her to sleep and wrapped her in the blanket on the bed and carried her back to the tower and put her on his bed, then grabbed a wet rag and used it to clean all traces of that he had done from Naru's body and changed her clothes so that she would be more comfortable, then left the room to take a shower and change his clothes and try to clear his head.

But Scarecrow's words kept echoing in his mind. Hurting him more and more.

Had he hurt Naru with his actions? Scarecrow obviously seemed to think so.

But he didn't have a clue on what exactly _had_ hurt her. And until he knew there was nothing that he could do to _try_ and make it up to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf was sitting on the lounge chair across the room trying to read (_trying_ being the operative word) when Naru finally woke up. She bolted upright in the bed and looked around the room as if she expected to find herself still trapped in _that_ room with him. He set his book aside and walked over to her. "Naru are you alright?" He asked gently as he reached out to touch her and stopped when she flinched away from his hand.

So Scarecrow was right then. She _did_ hate him.

He knew that he shouldn't have felt suprised by this revelation, but for some unfathomable reason, he was. And it hurt.

Dear god it hurt.

"H-How long have I been here?" Naru asked as she looked at him, her expression confused. Not that he could blame her any. He'd probably be really confused too if he woke up safe and sound in his own bed after being punished like that too.

"Genma brought you back about four hours ago." He lied as he made a mental note to speak with Genma just in case she decided to ask him questions. She gave him a doubtful look but said nothing as she rubbed at her eyes and asked in a small shaky voice.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that I've been here the whole time?" He nodded his head and she shifted and threw herself against him, startling him a little bit as he stumbled back a step or two, his arms wrapped around her, holding her in place against him as she started crying again.

"It felt so real!" Naru cried as she buried her face against his chest, her small hands gripping his shirt so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"What did? What's wrong Naru?" Wolf asked curiously, taking this chance to gather information and to figure out what had her so distraught. Naru snifled and rubbed her face against his shirt and took several shuttering breaths. She didn't want to talk about it, weather it was real or not it was just too humiliating. She just wanted to forget about the whole mess.

"I don't want to talk about it. _Please_ don't make me talk about it!" Naru sobbed against his chest, her whole body trembling like a leaf. He sighed, figuring that maybe for now he should just let her be and simply held her. Feeling that he needed the comfort as much as she did.

"Alright Naru. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too. Just know that I'm here if you change your mind." Wolf said gently as he bent down and hooked an arm under her legs and picked her up and moved her back to the bed and set her down as far away from the edge as he could and sat down and let her crawl into his lap and bury her face against his shoulder, feeling much calmer now, she only snifled a little bit and took shuttering breaths as he held her.

He rubbed her back through the shirt that he had changed her into and rested his cheek against the top of her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf hadn't meant to hurt her.

That was the only thing that he was _totally_ sure of. He had just been trying to show her how nice it was to be with someone. Sure he probably shouldn't have put a collar on her. And he had been stupid not to give her a choice. But again, he _hadn't_ meant to hurt her.

His consciousness was something created of pure emotion. Mostly the dark and negative ones like anger, rage, and wrath. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel pain. That didn't mean that he didn't understand sorrow. Or care if someone was hurt.

Because he did.

Especially if that someone was Naru. Because as dark and merciless as his heart was. Naru was the _only_ female that had ever touched him. She was the only one who had _ever_ shown him gentleness and compassion and shared her warmth with him. And that was why he knew that he loved her.

She represented everything that Wolf in is infinite darkness and cruelty, wanted to be. Everything that he _wanted _for himself.

To him, _she_ was _perfect_.

He looked across the room at Naru, he'd been sitting across the room watching her ever since she had cried herself to sleep. He had been sitting in his lounge chair, feeling like the worlds worst and trying to think of some way to make things up to Naru without repeating the same mistake. But he was awkward when it came to being gentle. And even more so when it came to being tender. And he knew that he wanted to be both of those things for Naru.

But how?

Everything he did just seemed to hurt her more.

How was he going to make her fall in love with him if he didn't know how to approach her? Scarecrow stirred in the back of his mind.

_Baka. Try something simple. Like a gift. Girls like gifts. _

Well, that was true. At least it was from what he had observed of human mating habits. _Dumbass. You make yourself sound like an alien. You're human too. Your need to make Naru see us, to fall in love with us, only proves it. _Scarecrow snickered at him.

**_Shut up. I don't know anything about gifts. Or girls. Or-_**

_Anything that has nothing to do with random violence and loss of life. Yes. I'm aware. That's why I think that this would be a good time for you to learn. _

**_What if I can't learn?_**

_You can. It's easy. Just spend some time with her. Get to know her better. You'll learn things about her that you'll need to know and things that may hurt, but in the long run...it's worth it. For instance-Naru loves flowers. And small furry animals. Why not use one of those to pick out a gift for her._

He could. Wolf suppossed as he looked back at Naru as she made a soft whimpering sound and turned over in her sleep. He sat up a little straiter and glanced her way, afraid that she might be having nighmare and need comforting but she quieted do again and didn't make another sound until morning.

Leaving Wolf free to plan out the prefect gift.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru woke up to the strangest sensation of something small and four legged scampering across the covers an instant before she was pounced on and startled wide awake. _What the hell? _She thought as she sat up in bed and blinked rapidly, it felt like the sunlight pouring into the room had fried her retina's. She felt something dig it's claws into her upper leg and looked down to find a cute black and white short furred tabby with wide sky blue eyes looking up at her.

"W-What?"

"Surprise." Kakashi said from the bathroom doorway as he stepped out wearing nothing but sweat pants, his shaggy silver hair hanging in his eyes an down to his shoulder blades. Naru looked a him strangely, and almost warily picked up the kitten.

"I-It's mine?"

"Yes. I picked her out just for you." Wolf said as he looked down at the scratches on his hand. The little fuzz ball hadn't taken much of a liking to him. But he had known that it would like Naru the instant that it bit him and scampered under the covers of the bed earlier and curled up against Naru's side up until she had accidentally woken the little monster up by rolling over on it. The damn beast had been running amok in his bedroom, shredding his curtains, pissing in his shoes.

He'd already thrown six kunai at it and threatened to skin it if it pissed on anything else. So naturally it had dropped a few presents for him in the bathroom, which he had slipped on and fallen in, thus starting his day today, hating _all_ things feline, and had cleaned up the mess an taken a shower.

The kitten mewed at Naru an looked cute for her and he bared his teeth and growled. The _only _thing saving that pest from becoming a nice pair of mittens, is the fact that Naru seemed to like it. But if he _caught_ that little monster alone any time soon...he'd kick it down the stairs!

_"Oh Kakashi..." _Naru breathed his other self's name an Wolf tried to hide his flinch. Dammit, he had told her to call him Wolf. Why had she called him Scarecrow's name? He hated being called that name! Naru looked up from he kitten, at him, and gave him the most dazzling smile.

It was so beautiful and warm that Wolf blinked, he had a bowled over look on his face. It was simply amazing. His heart thudded in his chest and his stomach was filled with this weird fluttering sensation and before he realised what he was doing he was across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and he leaned down and kissed Naru on her lips. Gently, softly, claiming her lips as his and his alone.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Okay kittens.

Here is this chapter.

I'm sorry that I'm not updating like usual but I'm so damn stressed right now that I can't really think.

I went to spend sme time with my dying grandmother yestrday, and it's not good. Not good at all.

It won't be much longer before my mom and dad will forbid me to go down there at all.

And here is why. I found out yesterday that my grandmother had been trying to kill herself, and she has decided to take as many people with her as possible. _Literally_.

She's been attacking my dad. My brother, mom, aunt, and everyone else. And now everyone is afraid to be near her.


	17. Chapter 17

**It has been a while on this one. **

**Sorry about that. **

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Several days later-

Kakashi had just returned to his living quarters after a long hard day of working as the village Kage, and paused when he saw that Naru had let her fiery little feline loose in his hallway. The damned cat had proven to be a nasty thorn in his side ever since he had brought it home as a gift for Naru and made the mistake of actually letting it bond with his mate.

Because now whenever he tried to get close to her to get a kiss or a hug or even try to hold her hand- he got clawed in a _very_ sensitive area on his body. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the horrible little demon actually got it into her tiny little head that Kakashi was a rival for her 'mother's' affections and had the man thinking that she was actually an assassin cleverly disguised as a cat just to get close enough to him to kill him.

Especially after two particular incidents, one with a pillow and another with a staircase.

Which made the man all kinds of paranoid about his health.

So much so that Naru had gotten tired of his shit and thrown him out of his own bedroom for the time being stating that if he couldn't get along with her 'baby' then he could just go find someplace else to sleep. Frankly he was beginning to think the little monster had somehow brainwashed her, but whatever. She was still laid up from her illness so he didn't bother fighting with her too much.

He wanted her to recover, after all, not suffer from a relapse and take even longer to get better.

Staring down at the kitten barring him from his own room, he felt the nearly overwhelming urge to kick it out of the way and just walk in so that he could check on Naru. But the blasted little bugger must have known his thoughts were something along those lines because it tilted it's head back and narrowed it's eyes at him and glared as the tip of it's tail started to twitch in agitation.

"Move it fuzz ball." Kakashi growled, also feeling a bit agitated. See this was why he was a dog person. Dogs were loyal. _Friendly._ And honest.

Where as this- this _creature _wasn't anything but sly, conniving, vicious, and dishonest. And it had claimed his mate and bedroom as it's damned territory! Why it was all Kakashi could do not to give in to his baser instincts and whip his junk out and start remarking things. But he knew that the second he did, he'd be in trouble with Naru. Because apparently pissing on your own things to reestablish territory just because of a kitten was just pathetic or something.

The cat continued to glare at him for several more seconds before lifting a paw to it's mouth and licking at it's fur for a moment before dropping it's paw and then standing up and started hopping and meowing as if it was in distress. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as his jaw went slack and he was about to start swearing when he heard Naru moving around the inside of his room and looked at the closed door in wide eyed horror.

_Well played you little physco- _He though a mere moment before his bedroom door was thrown open and Naru scooped up the meowing kitten and snarled something particularly vicious about his father and then slammed the door in his face before he could even react.

_**Oh dear god**, he was going to wind up killing that fucking cat! _He thought as he lifted a hand and quietly knocked on the door knowing that while Naru didn't like him and her little darling fighting, she never locked him out of the bedroom no matter how mad she was. And in this case he was sort of grateful for that since he hadn't really been able to check on her properly in days and was growing more and more worried about her health.

"Naru? Can I please come in?" He asked through the wood and heard a little bit of shuffling, some softly muttered oaths that were almost drowned out by the kitten's meowing, then a tired reply.

"Come in Kakashi."

He opened the door a little bit and peeked inside the bedroom just to make sure that it was safe to step inside, and noted that the kitten was locked up in his bathroom and Naru was sitting on the edge of his bed looking like she was half dead or something. Stepping into the room, he quietly closed the door and made his way over to her and reached out and laid his hands against her cheeks.

God she felt like she was on fire! Her skin was so hot that sweat was running down her face, soaking her hair and her clothing. How long had she been in this state? A day? Two? More? "Jesus Naru," He muttered as he bent down and slipped his arms around her and pulled her body against his own. "How long have you been like this?"

"I dunno. A few hours... Maybe longer."

"Why didn't let me see you sooner?" Kakashi demanded in a harsher tone than he meant to use. But Christ could anyone blame him, Naru's illness was beginning to scare him! "Never mind. I'm taking you to the hospital so that someone can do something about your damned fever before it kills you." He said as he reached out and grabbed up the top blanket on his bed and used it to wrap Naru in before getting to his feet and lifting her up into his arms bridal style and headed for the closest exit.


End file.
